Charmed, I'm Sure
by BluSkye425
Summary: Sam and Dean need help to stop the Demon from resurrecting a godlike demon called Kanashik, so they go to the legendary Charmed Ones. Will the Power of Five be enough to stop the storm that's brewing? Or Will the Demon win? RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Charmed…unfortunately…:sniff:

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Howdy everybody! This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so I hope that it's ok. Tell me if it is or isn't in a review! I do accept flames, but don't make me cry—deal? Deal. Also, this is a Supernatural/Charmed crossover, but none of the Charmed Ones are going to be mentioned. As far as I know at this point, they never existed. I'm making my own, and this story is mostly the POV from an OC. And if you've never watched Charmed, you should be okay, I'll explain crap.

READ THIS SO YOU'RE NOT LOST! Okay this is sorta set as season 2, that is, it's after season 1. Because I don't wanna have to go through all that boring crap (cuz I'm lazy), let me explain here what happened: you saw the very horrifying ending where everybody's unconscious in the car? Yes, well a very nice man that wasn't possessed by the Demon helped and called an ambulance and they all survived! Yay! This story starts a couple of days later when they've been released.

Charmed, I'm Sure

Chapter: 1

_The Demon stood before a few of the upper-level demons in his following. They couldn't help but flinch involuntarily as it lashed out at them angrily, vanquishing several of his faction for no apparent reason._

"_I WAS SO CLOSE!" he exclaimed angrily. "The Colt was right there! And YOU!" he pointed to no demon in particular, "I came back and you've done nothing! We're no closer to our goal than we were months ago! In fact, now that those Winchesters have the Colt, we might even be further away!" None of the demons responded, or even moved, so the Demon casually dismissed them. "Get out of my sight before I get bored and decide to vanquish you all."_

_In response, all the demons shimmered out—that is, all the demons except for one.._

_The Demon glared at the one left over. He didn't need this. He was extremely weakened and needed time to regain his power. "What are you still doing here, Tarquan? What is it that you want?"_

_The demon called Tarquan bowed low. "My Lord, I might have an answer."_

"_Oh? Is that so? Go on, bore me."_

"_I've been doing some research on an ancient myth, and my findings have led me to believe that Kanashik is real."_

_Apparently, the Demon found this very interesting, for he sat up attentively. "Are you sure?"_

_Tarquan nodded. "Yes. I've found writings on how to resurrect him. I have no doubt that he's real. If you were to summon him, you could use him to achieve your goal. Or at the very least distract the Winchesters while we move forward with the original plan."_

_The Demon smiled evilly. "You'd better hope this works, Tarquan, or I'll have your head." His voice took on what was—for him— a jovial tone. "Now, how about we set about making Kanashik welcome?"_

The scene changed. Suddenly, three figures could be seen in a hotel room. Two were rather young, probably in their mid to late twenties. The other seemed to be the father.

"_Dad, I'm sorry," said the youngerman with brown hair_

"_Sorry doesn't work, Sam. We were so close to killing that thing, and now it's gone. We may never get a chance like that again!"_

"_Dad, hold on a minute. Did you really expect either of us to kill you? Could you kill either of us? We're a family first. That's why we do this in the first place. Because the Demon took Mom from us," said the other guy._

_The guy called Sammy finished his brother's thought. "Dean's right. But if I was to have shot you back there, the Demon would have won again because he would have taken another family member from us. We can't let him win—not like that."_

_The father considered his sons for a moment. He nodded in compliance. He was stillpissed off with them for what they did—specifically Sam—but they did have a point. If the Demon killed them when they fought with everything they had, fine. But losing like that…Besides, there was something else to worry about._

"_Fine. Subject dropped—for now. But we have work to do. I just got a call from a friend in San Francisco who says that a demon that was thought to be mythological is actually real. He also has reason to believe that this demon—Kanashik—is somehow related to our demon. So, if we kill this thing, we might be able to make up for that lost chance."_

_Dean looked shocked. "Kanashik…is that the same demon that can't be stopped?"_

_The father nodded._

_Sam took up the reigns. "How are we supposed to stop an unstoppable demon? We only have one bullet left, and we need that."_

"_I think I have 3 solutions to that problem."_

I sat up quick, my breathing irregular. My thoughts flew to the very odd dream I had…Kanashik? Tarquan? The Demon? What did it all mean? My alarm clock went off, and I decided to check the Book of Shadows later.

After I was fully showered, dressed into my school uniform, and blow-dried, I headed downstairs for some breakfast before school. Hurriedly (or at least as hurriedly as one can be before one is actually awake) I started to eat my bagel and drink my tea. Alena, the middle sister in our family, was already there, coffee in hand.

"Where's the demon?" she quipped.

"Eight hours away, hopefully," I replied. "I've missed so much school—I can't miss another day."

Alena sighed, her sapphire blue eyes exasperated. "I was joking."

I gave her a look. "Never joke about demons in this house—they tend to appear when you do."

Just at that moment, my oldest sister, Aaralyn appeared. "What this I hear about demons, Alayna?" my sister asked me, her red eyes alert (they're not evil red eyes, they're pretty red eyes…kind of a scientific miracle or something…).

I think that perhaps now is a good time to explain some things to those of you who are thoroughly confused. And don't worry, I promise to make this whole thing as painless as possible.

So years ago there was this all-powerful witch. She had a vision right before this all-powerful demon killed her: centuries later, 3 sister witches would possess an unbelievable amount of power. The demon that killed her probably thought she was a quack, but it turns out she was right (At this point I'm assuming you realize that the 3 super-witches are my sisters and me).

Okay, so about a year ago, there was this freaky storm and this undisclosed attic (why do they say undisclosed? Why don't they just say closed? It's kind of redundant, don't you think—but I digress) and in the attic was this book commonly called _The Book of Shadows_. After we found it I kinda sorta accidentally read this spell from _The Book_ that gave us our powers. It took some getting used to, but we're starting to get the hang of it. We follow the golden rule of magic: "An' it harm none, do what ye will" (basically, use your magic for whatever you want as long as no harm comes anybody in any way—including yourself) and use our gifts to save Innocents from the clutches of demons, warlocks…basically any evil that threatens him or her.

But you probably don't want to hear about that boring crap. You probably want to hear about our powers. And I don't blame you—fighting demons…not so cool; the powers they come with, though, are awesome.

I'll tell you Aaralyn's first because she's the oldest and she's _always_ first: she has the powers of Telekinesis, levitation, and astral projection. Alena has visions, has the power of empathy (she can literally feel what others are feeling), and telepathy. Then there's me. I can freeze most things and objects, and I'm a half whitelighter, (Mom divorced soon after Lena was born and ending up…ummm…well…I was born) thus enabling me to heal people, "teleport" myself places, and "sense" stuff. Please don't ask me to explain more, I don't want to get all technical and bore you to death.

Besides those powers, we have what we've termed to be elemental powers. We don't really know how they connect with the witch's prediction, but we think they have something to do with the days we were born. On every single one of our births, the sun was clearly visible in one direction, the moon was clearly visible in the opposite, and an extremely bright star was centered exactly in the middle—but that's just our theory.

Anyways, our eye color reflects our element. Lynn's eyes are red and she has the element of fire, Lena's are blue and she has the element of water, and mine are green and I have the element of earth.

I do believe that I've told you everything you need to know…up until this point, at least. So let's end the cheery morning conversation we were having.

"Ask me when I get home from school," I replied to Lynn's questionas I took the last sip of my tea. I grabbed my backpack and started for the front door. "See ya after school, _mes soeurs_!" I shouted as I opened the door. Standing there were two guys—the brothers from my dream. I groaned as I turned around and shouted, "Change of plans, I'm skipping school today—everybody to the _Book of Shadows,_ pronto!" I gestured to the guys. "Follow me."

I met Lynn and Lena in the living room and instantly started the introductions. "Sam, Dean, I'm Alayna and these are my sisters Aaralyn and Alena Derrington. Lena, Lynn, I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

After I said that, Lynn gave me a look that—well, do you remember how I said Lynn's eyes weren't evil looking? Ya, well, after the introductions, they _did_ look evil. Judging by the death glare she was giving me, Aaralyn was pissedat me. Or maybe possessed by some demon or another.

Actually, that really wouldn't surpise me. It's happened before.

Anyways, like I said, Lynn was angry.

"You introduced yourself _just now_ for the first time and you mentioned the BOS in front of them?"

I nodded. "Basically, ya," I replied, my tone nonchalant. That was probably a mistake, actually, considering how her death glare got even more…death-y. Seriously, she looked just about ready to rip my throat out. Which would be bad—I'm kind of found of my throat where it is, thank you very much. Thankfully, Lena came to my rescue, as usual.

"Hold on a minute, Lynn. Layna must have had a reason for practically exposing us in front of two strangers. Right?" she looked at me hopefully.

I was happy to be able to help Lena for once. "Totally," I said happily. "I had a vision about them."

"Wait," Sam cut in, "You get visions too?"

"No she doesn't, that's _my_ power," Lena put in.

Lena's kind of defensive about her visions. While Lynn had telekinesis and I had the power to freeze, she was stuck with premonitions. My getting them was _so_ invading her territory.

"Wow…three psychics. Sam, I'm serious this time. We should definitely go to Vegas. With you three, we couldn't lose."

Everybody ignored Dean, but I figured he probably got that a lot.

"If we could all just sit down, I'll be more than happy to explain myself." They did, so I did. "Thank you. I was tired, yet I had some weird insomnia thing going on, so I made some tea out of the _Herba euphasia_ that we had in the cupboard because _The Book_ said it was perfect for a good night's sleep. But another one of its uses is to enhance visions of future days. I think that it somehow allowed me to see what was going on in my sleep."

"What did you see?" Lynn asked.

"Before I answer that—why do you guys need our help?"

"I was hoping you could help me. I'm going blind because your beauty shines bright," Dean replied.

Ooookay…that was a _really_ bad pick-up line. And I would know because—not to sound like a braggart or anything (I actually would rather not have experience in this area, to be truthful)—I've heard _many_ pick-up lines. That one was definitely the worst so far. In fact, I find it very easy to believe that it's the worst line EVER. Seriously.

"No," I replied, "What you need is help with your pick-up lines—they seriously suck, dude." This caused Sam to laugh (very nice sound, might I add) before he gave me the answer I wanted.

"We're trying to stop this demon that's being resurrected. Our father told us to come here for your help."

"Kanashik?" I questioned.

Sam nodded.

I turned to Lynn to answer her previous question. "I saw this demon—called The Demon—talking to this lower-level demon called Tarquan, who told him about Kanashik, who is either going to distract you guys or help with The Demon's mission—dunno which—and then you guys talking with your father about a lost chance and this being a way to make it up and it being indestructible or something…that's basically it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean spoke. "Supposedly Kanashiksome sortof a god in mythology. The tale goes that he's indestructible. Also, the more he kills, the more power he gains. His goal is to create a storm sostrong that what's not destroyed is under his power. He tried it once long ago and almost succeeded, buta witch took a bit of her power away when she foretold of 3 sister witches that would take her place and be able to stop him in his tracks. He'll be coming after you once he's strong enough."

Well that's just great isn't it? I should start charging my Innocents, because the way this is going, I'll never get any sort of scholarship to any sort of college, meaning I'll be paying my way totally and completely. And I had a history project to do that I hadn't even started. Maybe he'd let me do it on the history of Kanashik? Ya right, I so wish.

I mean, really, it wasn't as if I didn't have finals coming up or anything, now I had to save the world from a god-like demon that wanted my sisters and me as sacrifices so that he could destroy the world with rain. Don't you just love how perfect my life is _not_?

KawaiiQuerida-chan: So how was it? Good or bad? Neither? Maybe making an OC the narrator wasa bad idea?But there aren't many girls on Supernatural and I loooove writing in the first person but if I did a guy 1st person he'd probably sound like a girl. Tell me what you think in your review. If it sux that's ok…this was me getting a break from finals.


End file.
